The invention relates to low-relief texture at the surface of a thin lamina for use in a photovoltaic cell, and methods of making
If the light-facing surface of a photovoltaic cell is perfectly planar, a high proportion of incident light may be reflected from the surface rather than entering the cell to be absorbed and converted to electric current. A planar reflective back surface will also tend to reflect light back out of the cell. Adding texture to the light-facing surface, the back surface, or both surfaces of a photovoltaic cell such that they are not perfectly planar will tend to refract or reflect incident light in a way that may tend to increase the travel distance of light within the cell. Longer travel within the portion of the cell that absorbs light will generally improve conversion efficiency of the cell.